Pizza Parlor Panic
Pizza Parlor Panic is one of the winning stories from the Book Room Writing Contest 2007. The story can be found in the Penguin Tales: Spring '07 book. It is about the Pizza Parlor manager, Cesar, meeting the Penguin Band and having them perform at the restaurant to bring costumers in. It was written by Orantango. Story Cesar waddled to the front of the Pizza Parlor. The Penguin Band was in town for a celebration, and it seemed to be all everyone was thinking about. Today will be a very very fast day, the restaurant manager thought as he watched penguins of all colors waddled by. Sighing, he entered the parlor and sat down at a table. Darsen, the waiter, came over to him. "Cesar, I was wondering if I could take a break? You know, not many penguins are coming." Cesar waved his flipper toward the door. "Go ahead," he said. Cesar knew whenever the Penguin Band came into town few penguins bothered coming into the Pizza Parlor, which he put so much work into. Darsen took off his apron and thanked Cesar profusely. "Thank you! Thank you!" I have always longed to see the Penguin Band!" Darsen ran for the door. Cesar rolled his eyes. Bored, he went into the kitchen. After making at least 15 pounds of dough, he heard some penguins enter through the door. "Hey Man! We got somewhat lost on our way to Night Club and Franky's stomach started growling," G Billy said, laughing. "A penguin must eat! Isn't that why we have the Pizza Parlor?" Franky responded with a smirk. Cesar, still in shock, managed to say,"Sadly enough, it seems all my fellow penguins have forgotten about eating! I haven't seen a penguin other than my waiter all afternoon." Cesar sat on the edge of the stage, shaking his head. Franky watched the manager. "Hey, I got an idea," he said, and he jumped up on the stage, excitedly hopping around. "We could perform here! That way, we can eat, still have a show, and Cesar will get his business back." "Ah, Franky. That's the smartest idea you've ever had! Let's set up!" G-Billy ran outside, leaving Cesar still sitting surprised. Franky jumped off the stage and looked at Cesar. "Don't just sit there. Get cooking! This place will be bustling soon. I'm going to tell everyone we're playing here!" Cesar smiled. "Thank you so much,Franky!" He waddled as fast as his little flippers would carry him, and made a few simple cheese pizzas. He could hear the bell dinging every time the door opened. He looked at the orders; they were piling up. He even got one order for twenty anchovies, five pieces of seaweed, ten pieces of shrimp, cheese and hot sauce. "I can't believe I let Darsen go!" Cesar exclaimed. After Cesar made over one hundred pizzas, the Penguin Band finished their last song. "Wow! What a show. It was a hit," G-Billy said with a smile. "You know what the biggest hit was? Your pizzas, Cesar. Everyone loved them. "But we've got to be going now. We're tired," Franky said, shaking Cesar's flipper. As they headed for the door, Cesar handed them the largest pizza they ever made. "Until next time!" Franky called over his shoulder as they exited. "What a day! I got to meet the Penguin Band and make my best pizzas ever," Cesar said, sitting down with a sizzling slice for himself. Just then, Darsen walked in looking frustrated. "Man, just as I got to the Night Club, I found out the band wasn't there! Too bad, I guess." But I bet my day was better than yours, huh Cesar?" Darsen said, taking a seat next to Cesar. Cesar simply smiled slyly. "Probably." THE END See also *Penguin Tales: Spring '07 *Penguin Tales *Penguin Band *Pizza Parlor Gallery Pizza parlor panic.png|Pizza Part Panic by Orantango Pg 5+6.png pg 7+8.png Pg 9+10.png Pg 11+10.png Pg 13+14.png PizzaParlorPanic1.png PizzaParlorPanic2.png Category:Stories Category:Books